


stray cat, apprehensively adopted

by cvinal



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Dacryphilia, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paranormal Investigators AU, Praise Kink, gratuitous descriptions of rei’s sexiness, intimacy issues, kaoru has bottle it up syndrome, obligatory internalized homophobia tag, the rest is just hard to tag, this isn’t just porn i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvinal/pseuds/cvinal
Summary: Kaoru is going to have a boy over and make out with him on the couch his dad paid for, and he won’t cry unless it’s in the privacy of his bathroom or after Rei leaves.He’s serious.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	stray cat, apprehensively adopted

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the usual suspects:  
> ❥ eden porn collective for tolerating me whining about how long this ended up being  
> ❥ leo for having the same reikao being cold together fetish as me  
> ❥ leonid and vivi for rightfully bullying me about my terminal reikao brainrot
> 
> more about the future of this AU in the end notes!

**_— 🌿 Mid Spring 🌿 —_ **

Though it’s not big enough to host more than a couple friends or the homey space full of nostalgic items that he craves, his apartment is a much welcomed sight. Kaoru kicks off his gross polished loafers and leaves them haphazardly where they fall in the entryway, too focused on finally moping in peace to care about tidiness. His apartment is dead silent, to the point where it only reminds him of how lonely he is right now. The last of a vibrant orange sunset shines through his floor to ceiling windows— it’s plenty light for him to shuffle into the main room and collapse face first into his loveseat. In his wake a fuzzy throw pillow tumbles onto the floor. It’s one of the last things Kaoru can bring himself to care about.

Now that Kaoru has his own space, spending extended periods of time around his family is exponentially colder and more suffocating. A week of business dinners, attempts at broaching his omiai, and being hollowly bored through the whole process makes him wonder how he handled living under the pressure full time only months ago. His family spared no time for catching up on his well-being. They’re more like long term strangers who know him expertly in one department only: all the ways Kaoru is letting down the Hakaze name. In dining halls sparsely decorated, not out of a lack of funds, but to prove that an empty room can be bougie, he was pulled aside countless times by male family members and sternly reminded of all his flaws and faults, with very little concern for how being bombarded with the facts would affect him. Everything they had to say about him was true, but he’s always cowered away from reality. The closest thing he got to praise was at _least your suit is properly tailored this time_.

No matter how many times he tugged at his stiff starched collar as he stared out the bay windows, Kaoru couldn’t will himself between the panes to escape into the garden and hide. Even rose thorns puncture his skin with more sympathy. One-of-a-kind cutlery sets scraped against designer plates, cutting into nothing but talks of finances and recently purchased beach houses without a seasoning of lighthearted laughter. Needless to say, Kaoru lacked an appetite all week.

While he’s prone an undetermined amount of time passes, the only proof being his apartment cast in blue shades of darkness now that the sun has retired. When his phone buzzes, he moves for the first time since the sun set. It’s a text from the first and last person Kaoru wants to talk to, only reluctant to respond because he’s disgusted with how badly he wants to. 

**creepy guy** 🙊☺️

_🪄💞Hhellothere., kAoru-kun. 🥳🥰Let me know when you are hom.e... 🏠👉👈 I Miss yyy_

He should show Rei the magic of autocorrect, but his abysmal typos and bizzare emoji choices are kinda cute. Rei is still typing, so Kaoru waits another moment. 

**creepy guy 🙊☺️**

_YOu* 🥺💕🥸😜🐇💖_

He sighs and buries his face in the couch, cursing himself for leaving read receipts on because now he has to be nice and respond promptly. He should respond to people’s messages anyways, but he doesn’t. Rei is so touchy about being left on read. He jokes about it, but like, not in the funny way. In the _this annoys me so much_ way. If he explained how daunting responding to a mere text is for him sometimes, Rei would understand, but it’s even more daunting to admit weakness. 

**kaoru**

_hey cutie 😘🤙_

_you can come over in a bit~_

_gotta burn all the polos my dad gave me first lmaoo 😝_

_they’re tooooootally unsexy 🤢🤮🤮_

Again, he has a minute before Rei responds. He feels like a loser just watching Rei type, and the waiting gives him too many opportunities to overthink. His apartment is a little messy right now from procrastination. He drops his phone on the couch. Agonizingly shuffling papers and putting away wayward articles of clothing is sort of like a distraction from the hurricane of stressors in his head. As soon as his phone vibrates, he dives back onto the couch for it. 

**creepy guy** 🙊☺️

_😂🤣 lol,. Imsure yuo could find a way to makehtemwork 🤔. 😳. Youre’Sexy. 😉💓 Bbut Let me knwo when🕐 to cum(lol) over~ Imiss you 💭👹_

**kaoru**

_hehe u already said that 😚_

_i’ll be ready in a couple hours, ok?_

_ttyl~ ⭐️_

Kaoru tries burying his face in the cushion again, convinced that if he does it enough times he’ll eventually suffocate and die and never have to move again. His head hurts in the stuffy way that precedes ugly crying, and he wants to get it out of his system before he humiliates himself in front of Rei. Seeing Rei has been all forgetting about how shitty his life is and just having simple fun, not blubbering about what keeps him up at night. It’s a delicate balance that he’s scared of ruining tonight. His tears won’t flow however, so he’ll have to strategize a way to avoid letting Rei hug him or pat his head all night. He knows himself, and as soon as those musician fingers are carding through his hair, he’s going to cry.

Fresh air to clear out his stagnant thoughts. Kaoru steps out onto the balcony, righting a plastic orange stool that must’ve been blown over by the wind. Across the street, the neighbors impromptu but permanent anime bed sheets as curtains tacked to the corners of the window are a welcomed sight. Lights flicker inside the room, implying that media of some kind is being consumed. It’s part of his new familiar, proof that he’s many train stations away from his family’s direct gaze. Despite the spacial difference, his heart is beating so fast it’s making him queasy. He has time to calm down. He’ll always be a disappointment, and he might as well have a good night with the weird sexy goth guy.

Kaoru turns around, banister sharp against his back. He looks into his apartment as the cool breeze tickles under his shirt collar. Still being on Daddy’s credit card is embarrassing, but it was fun using the money for something he knew his father disapproved of. The rented high ceilings and cozy loft are all his own, but he scrolled through furniture catalogs for the earth toned decor with the piece of plastic carelessly in hand. He can, and does, lay on the plush cream rug in the sun for hours as he plays D4DJ. When someone comes over for the first time, they usually smile and say _this is so you_ , even if in a lot of ways it doesn’t feel like it to him. 

He’s going to have a _boy_ over and make out with him on the couch his dad paid for, and he won’t cry unless it’s in the privacy of his bathroom or after Rei leaves. He’s serious.

Kaoru pushes himself off the railing, ready to send a couple _guess who’s back in the neighborhood~_ texts and clean the apartment. His head should be on properly by the end of it all. He sinks against the armrest, pinnacle of bad posture, despite how cushy the seat is. 

💜💛👻💜💛

He must’ve fallen asleep upright, because he’s waking up to his doorbell chiming. With the grace of wet cement, he rolls off the couch and dreads answering the door with every step closer. When he turns on the doorbell display, Rei is already smiling and waving at the camera. Was he going to do that until Kaoru responded?

“Hi, Rei-kun?” He says to the low quality video feed of Rei at the apartment building's entrance.

“You didn’t answer my texts, so I thought I should just come over. I hope you don’t mind~” Rei’s smile spreads wider when he hears Kaoru. 

“Um, it’s okay. Sorry about that, I kiiinda fell asleep. I’ll buzz you up now, don’t fall down the stairs~” Kaoru's eyes dart around the still dark apartment, cataloging all the stuff he has to put away and all the things he has to pull out in the few minutes he has before Rei is at his doorstep.

“I’ll do my best, see you soon~” Rei waves. 

He turns from the entryway, flicking on his electric kettle as well as a couple lights. He dims them, since he noticed Rei squinting under the LEDs last time he came over. In the main room, he lights a candle on the coffee table, a lemon rose scent for the night. The throw pillow is thrown back onto the couch, a chill music station is selected and played over the bluetooth speaker at a low volume, his abandoned belongings are stuffed out of sight. He climbs up to the loft and makes his bed, then finally peels off the boring grey sweater he had to wear all week. A much cooler, rip-dyed hoodie replaces it. He weighs between jeans and sweatpants, pulling on the jeans when he decides that he’s not close enough with Rei to be that schlumpy, even though Rei has answered the door in his pajamas before. 

He’s pulling the curtains shut when there’s a jaunty knock on his door. Belatedly he realizes he didn’t fix his hair or face, and a glimpse in the darkened doorbell display screen tells him he really should’ve. He flattens the worst of his flyaway hairs, and opens the door as Rei starts his jaunty knock over again. The guy is surprisingly impatient for how little he cares about being on time himself. He makes up for it by smiling sheepishly, hand poised to knock unfurls into a finger wagging wave. His nails are long, dark, and pointed. 

Rei is really hot. To the point where looking at him made Kaoru irritated the first few times they crossed paths. His face is just so pretty and undeniable that he can get away with not only wearing anything, but _doing_ just about anything, too. When they first met, Kaoru pretended that it was this fact about Rei that annoyed his pulse into a breakneck speed and made him want to choke the man. He’d been even deeper in the closet then. Now, it’s somewhat easier to swallow around the lump in his throat at the sight of Rei’s shiny platform boots and deep purple silk shirt that’s halfway unbuttoned, revealing layers of necklaces hanging against his chest. Oh, to be those silver chains. With his hair pulled back in a braid, Kaoru can see that he’s wearing coffin shaped hoop earrings.

Rei has some mysterious and long scratch on his cheek that Kaoru isn’t asking about yet. It very likely has something to do with his career as a paranormal investigator, one of those things Kaoru has to just skip over to hang out with him. Rei spent close to an entire outing rambling about the supposedly haunted house he was researching for a future investigation, and only paused long enough to ask if Kaoru wanted to come. He declined and suggested that they steer away from the subject in the future, because that supernatural stuff is totally impossible to follow. Rei chuckled either at or with Kaoru, it’s hard to tell, and agreed to the terms. They have a lot more fun together when Kaoru pretends Rei isn’t a bit nutty. 

“Hey, it’s nice to see you~ I guess it’s been a minute, right? Come in, come in~” Kaoru steps aside, trying to turn on the hosting skills that are supposedly ingrained in him. On any other day, he would have a teasing remark about how underdressed Rei is for the cool spring night ready in his back pocket. Tonight, he has no playful banter for Rei’s pink ears or how visibly hard his nipples are through the thin shirt. What a terrible host he is. 

“Oho, it’s definitely been longer than that. I so missed you and your hoodie collection, you look lovely tonight.” Rei is about ten centimeters taller in the boots so he has to lean down to kiss Kaoru's cheek. Then he crouches to begin the long process of unlacing the things. At the same time, he shrugs off his backpack and puts down a plastic bag beside him, which he’s much gentler with.

“Oh, thanks. I like your earrings. What’s in the bag?” Kaoru asks.

“Oh, just some takeout~ How is your family doing?” Rei hums.

Rei’s hair is oil slick glossy, and Kaoru traces the loose threads of hair on the back of Rei’s neck with his eyes while the opportunity presents itself. He knows from experience that it’s thick and soft. He feels awkward standing here just watching Rei take off his shoes, but his tongue is like lead. He wants to say more about what the black choker Rei is wearing is doing to him. Being around his family feels like two steps back on the meager progress he’s made.

And, does he wear that many hoodies? 

“They’re alright. Let me grab some plates,” Kaoru turns to the kitchen shelf.

“No need to, we can eat straight from the box. It’s cute when your rich boy origins make an appearance.” He hears Rei chuckle, then feels his body heat against his back. Rei has this habit of standing _way too close_.

“Mm, eating off a plate just makes for a better mood~ It’s easier to enjoy a meal if you’re not worried about the cardboard box falling apart the whole time. So, what are we eating tonight? I hope you poisoned mine~” After the week he’s had, the rich boy comment kind of hurts, but he deserves it because it’s true. Kaoru laughs it off, turning around with plates still in hand. “Oh, you’re really close,” Rei is standing about fifteen centimeters away, so he has to press the ceramic against his chest and hold his breath. 

Rei’s smile is close lipped, friendly, and a bit predatory. Kind of in a cute way. The scabbed cut on his cheek raises with the corners of his lips. Up close, Rei has this unidentifiable smell hanging around him that’s somewhat close to sulfur but definitely isn’t sulfur. Up close, Rei is wearing a subtle amount of smudged kohl eyeliner and glitter. Up close, Kaoru can see a little bit of stubble that he missed when he was shaving. Up close, Rei is doing something terrible to interrupt his heartbeat. 

Rei holds up the plastic bag triumphantly. “I have unpoisoned mixed berry pancakes and home fries from Niki’s Kitchen with your name on them~”

His favorite dish from his favorite restaurant. He mentioned it like, in passing once when they walked by it. Kaoru's lip wobbles and he makes the worst decision possible, which is hastily putting down the plates with a clatter and squeezing Rei desperately. Up closer, Rei is wearing a citrusy cologne. Kaoru presses his face into Rei’s shoulder, body rigid with the effort it’s taking to keep himself from crying. The silk is cool against his face despite Rei being warm underneath it. He tries breathing in and out like a normal person, but the longer he clings to Rei the more mortified he is about his continuing overreaction. 

Rei makes a confused but sympathetic noise, one hand firmly finding a spot on Kaoru's lower back as he awkwardly leans them over to put the takeout bag on the counter. The plastic bag crinkles as it settles and when his hand is free, it joins the other one in rubbing soothing little circles on his back.

“Kaoru-kun? What’s wrong?” The combination of gentle inquisitiveness in his voice and how Rei starts swaying them from side to side snaps Kaoru out of it. He’s not doing this right now. 

He detaches himself but lets Rei stay in his personal bubble, lower half still facing Rei as he leans back against the counter and contorts himself to open the cabinet. “It’s nothing, sorry~ I had a long week and Niki’s is a nice surprise, is all. Hot water’s ready, what kind of tea do you want tonight?” He ignores a concerned squeeze from Rei’s hands as they settle on his hips, thumbs hooked through his belt loops. His nerves can’t get anymore frayed, so he just marvels at how commonplace Rei makes the action out to be.

“Mm, the cinnamon licorice was good last time, thank you. If something is bothering you, I’d be happy to lend an ear. I’m told I’m a good listener,” As Kaoru pulls down the tea, Rei kisses his neck and reaches past Kaoru to select a mug. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Rei really makes himself at home. 

He can’t whine about his life to Rei. Talking about narrowly avoided omiais or his dwindling career opportunities only serves to scare dates off. That leaves him pinned to the counter with one escape route: complaining about the shallow things. 

“They made me wear khakis and polos for all the family photos. I think I’m gonna have nightmares about that shade of salmon, really~ Who combined the worst article of clothing with, like, the least flattering color possible?” Kaoru focuses on pouring the hot water into their mugs, certain that Rei will be fixing him with some kind of unreadable stare if he faces him. It’s a combination of self preservation and cowardice. “I’m not having shiozake for a whiiiiiile~” He makes a gagging noise jokingly, but a little bile rises in his throat. Kaoru swallows. 

“Oh, you poor thing~ Spending the week playing dress-up for the family~” Rei coos.

The kettle misses the cup and pours an inconsequential amount of water on the counter. Kaoru shrinks away from the condescension, whether it’s intentional or not. It’s the stupidest thing he could’ve picked to share with Rei, who dresses like a front cover rockstar on the days he’s not wearing pajamas in public. Appearance is clearly part of Rei’s playground, while Kaoru is still being dressed by his parents. It’s one of those small reminders that he and Rei live in completely different worlds that are shaping up to be incompatible. The realization makes it’s way to his tear ducts, finally enough pressure built up to override his fragile self control and reveal what a mess he is.

“I know it’s stupid, but you don’t have to rub it in,” Kaorus voice cracks halfway through his sentence, waterworks immediately pouring through. The shuddering breath he takes turns into a sob, and with nowhere to go, he buries his face in his hands. “You should leave. I’m sorry for inviting you over, I knew this wasn’t gonna work out,” His shoulders draw up to his ears, like it’ll deafen him to how pathetic his own voice sounds.

“No, no, no, I’m sorry, I was merely joking in poor taste,” Rei pulls Kaoru's hands away from his face and replaces them with his own, guiding Kaorus head to an angle where they can make eye contact. It’s been at least a week since he received genuine sympathy, and it takes him a moment to recognize it through his tears. “You’re quite free spirited, I can imagine how being told what to wear would be like unbearable shackles for you, sweetheart. They must’ve been just as uptight about everything else, as well?”

“They’re _so_ uptight,” Kaoru whines as Rei tugs him closer, easily folding into his chest because Kaoru is weak and really needs it. 

Rei guides Kaoru by the base of his skull to nestle in the crook of his neck. Once his earring is tickling Kaorus temple and he’s inhaling the combination of citrus and not-sulfur, Rei’s pointy acrylics start gently scratching his scalp. It’s all so comforting, from how patiently Rei’s arms cradle him to the gentle sway he starts up again. He tries to let go of the shame he feels for being so vulnerable with another man, but unlearning years of ingrained boundaries in a few months isn’t something he’s capable of. To combat his self disgust, all he can really do is remind himself that Rei cared enough to ask how he was doing, which is far more than what anyone who’s told him not to rely on others did for him this week. Rei seems content to rock him back and forth for as long as Kaoru keeps clinging to him and soaking his nice shirt with tears and snot. Not being pressured to pretend he’s fine lifts something heavy off his heart, and his knees are shaky from the displaced weight.

Eventually his chest stops heaving but he continues hiding in Rei’s neck. They’re the same size, but he feels impossibly small. He realizes that they’ve been moving in cadence with the music now that he can hear something other than his own sniveling. It’s slow and a little jazzy. Belatedly he remembers how many records of a similar current Rei has at his house, and reminds himself to put on the jazz playlist instead next time. If Rei still wants to talk to him after this disaster of a night, that is.

“Um,” Kaoru says to Rei’s collar bone, uncertain of what he’s trying to get out. Rei hums in acknowledgement anyways. “Thanks. I’m sorry, this is really embarrassing. I’m being such a bad host, do you wanna, like, sit down and eat?”

“It’s alright,” Rei laugh-whispers softly into his temple, warm breath curling in the shell of Kaorus' ear. “I would’ve come and whisked you away if I’d known how dire your situation was.” 

“Oh my God, you’re too much, seriously~” Kaoru laughs wetly, finally brave enough to come out of his hiding spot. 

Rei’s smile is held more in the crinkle of his eyes than the upturn of his lips, and he doesn’t seem deterred by how red and puffy Kaoru knows his face gets after crying. Kaoru doesn’t let himself entertain the fantasy of Rei tearing up the meticulously cut and fertilized yard with his motorcycle, bending Kaoru over in a passionate kiss in front of the whole Hakaze family, then riding away never to be seen again. Okay, maybe he entertains it for a moment. It’s not possible anyways, Rei’s license just got revoked. 

“Let’s sit down, okay~?”

Rei kisses his tear tracks, wordlessly picking up the takeout bag as well as his over-steeped tea. Kaoru turns to grab the plates and his own mug, but lags behind Rei for a moment to try and privately collect himself. 

Crying in someone's arms isn’t exactly new to him. He’s made Kanata the victim of his moping plenty more times than he should, and in instances where he’s had a bad day or too many drinks, whatever girl he was on a date with that night has ended up subjected to his pathetic nature. Guilt wells up when he thinks about the girls who didn’t sign up to babysit a guy who was so blatantly looking for a mother figure instead of a girlfriend. Offloading all his woes onto the first person who calls him a pet name is one of the habits he’s been trying to stop indulging in, and it’s the first thing he fell back on after _one_ bad week. 

Miserably, there’s more factors to consider. He’s never gone on so many dates with the same person before, and he’s not sure if Rei is politely staying for dinner out of consideration for Kaoru's delicate state or if crying in his arms is some kind of next step in their relationship. Neither scenario sits particularly well with him, and instead of dwelling on it and crying more, he rubs his salty face aggressively and joins Rei in the main room. 

Kaoru curses himself for being a depressed wreck, dim lights and candles and quiet music can only do so much for ambiance. He closed the curtains for privacy in case things get frisky, but he sort of wishes he left them open so the view would distract Rei from the clutter. It’s nowhere near as bad as Rei’s house, but empty plastic bottles and opened envelopes scatter the surfaces and turn his usually chic space into an eyesore. His desk is the worst of it, becoming a receptacle for whatever grownup task he doesn’t feel like dealing with in the moment. He hasn’t actually sat down and used it since he dropped out of college, and it shows.

Rei is once again making himself at home, this time perched on the loveseat and rearranging the stuff on the coffee table Kaoru didn’t stay awake long enough to clean up. Magazines that were spread across the surface are now in a tidy pile, and his various remotes have been lined up on top of them. Kaoru might’ve found the effort sweet if it were an isolated incident but _boundaries_ , which Kaoru has a lot of, don’t seem to cross Rei’s mind most of the time. He doesn’t need someone fussing over him like this.

“It’s too bad you don’t put that effort into your own dump~ It’s a total waste here,” Kaoru teases, sitting down snugly next to Rei because he’s practically in the middle of the couch.

“Rude. My home is not a dump, I use everything in it. As you can see, I was only making space for our meal~” Rei begins using the plate to gesture as soon as Kaoru hands it over. One of the takeout boxes has his name written on it, with a little heart next to it. It’s _cute_. 

He must’ve worked up an appetite staring out the window all week, because any interest he had in telling Rei not to mess with his stuff is completely overridden when the smell of pancakes hits him. If he hadn’t been so adamant about using the plates earlier, he would tear the box out of Rei’s hand and just dig in. By the time he has them plated and buttered his mouth is watering almost as much as his eyes were a few minutes ago. The pancakes are so thick and fluffy, it’s like eating a cloud made out of carbs. Niki’s prides itself on using the freshest produce possible, and it’s evident in how juicy and tart every bite is. Some of the berry colors have transferred onto the pancake below, purples and reds speckling it with a bruise-like pattern. 

Though he has no qualms about speaking with food in his mouth, he’s starving and Rei will survive if they eat in relative silence. Between conversation lulls, they chat about inconsequential things and gossip about their mutual friends. Rei tells him a funny story about his friend Wanko chasing his corgi a few blocks because it caught the whiff of a barbecue. The normalcy of it is like a salve to his raw emotions. Rei asks if he can put his leftovers in the fridge, and Kaoru nods affirmatively as he continues shoveling the feast into his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaoru catches him tap the aquarium magnet on his fridge affectionately. 

“Kaoru-kun, your complexion is looking better. Would you like to talk about what’s bothering you now?” Rei sits back down, much closer than before, legs tucked underneath himself while one arm enigmatically drapes itself over the couch behind Kaoru. Rei’s definition of personal space is noticeably smaller than Kaorus, and even though he appreciates Rei’s knobby knees now poking his thigh, the intimacy catches in his throat. 

“You sound like a therapist,” Kaoru covers his lips with the back of his hand while he speaks through a mouthful of pancakes. “Seriously, don’t worry about it. I just get moody after being with my family sometimes~ Besides, I was gonna ask you, what’s with..?” Kaoru taps his cheek, mirroring the cut on Rei’s face. “It doesn’t exactly look like a love scratch.” 

He couldn’t see the details in the weak light until Rei was closer. It appears to be in the healing process. The cut tapers at either end while the center stays fairly wide, arc of it parallel to Rei’s eye. The skin around it is a fresh shade of pink. It must’ve been deep at first and given how much it’s healed, it probably happened at the start of the week. Which makes Kaoru all the more curious about it’s origins, considering how their last hangout was abruptly cut short. 

That night, when they’d turned the corner and Rei’s worn-down narrow apartment building came into view, he stiffened next to Kaoru and gripped his bicep like a vice. He took his eyes off the building after a few seconds, alert pupils redirected to his cellphone. After sending a text as fast as Rei is capable of, he stopped ignoring Kaorus questions and only explained that they would have to reschedule their date. Kaoru was annoyed with how Rei blew him off without a decent explanation, and after making out in the shadows next to a streetlight for longer than necessary given Rei’s urgency and Kaoru's ruffled feathers, he breezily turned to leave. His brain supplies that Rei said _date_ when he said _hangout_ and he shoos the thought away for a more appropriate time. He hadn’t seen anything amiss, and it’s useless to go through his memory and try to recall what Rei’s block looked like that specific night. His _lmk when u wanna reschedule_ text went unanswered, which felt more pressing in the moment.

“Oh,” Rei touches his cheek, mirroring Kaoru. “This is nothing to be concerned about. I was only chasing something in the woods and a thorn caught my cheek.”

“That’s a really weird lie to come up with, if you don’t want to share you can just say so. I’m not blind, you know~ At least tell me if it has to do with how our date ended last week?” Kaoru laughs and savors the last bite of pancake, hoping that calling it a date will bribe Rei into opening up. 

Rei is quiet as Kaoru stacks their plates and empty takeout boxes. The playlist switches to a song he dislikes but not enough to get up and do anything about. When Kaoru leans back against the couch, Rei’s fingers start playing with his hair. He can tell Rei is thinking of what he wants to say and not just being statuesque to watch Kaoru squirm, so Kaoru lets him fidget until he’s ready.

“If I’m to divulge your interest in my wound, would you humor my concern for yours as well? I think that’s fair,” Rei carefully tucks Kaoru's fringe behind his ear. Kaoru nods before thinking about it. Rei sighs. “Some... Individuals who I’m acquainted with let themselves into my home looking for an artifact. We had a disagreement about the ownership of said item, and the youngster was rather eager to prove it belonged in their hands.” Ah, so Rei’s crypticism is necessary to explain this one. 

“What? You’re saying someone broke in and attacked you?” Kaoru knees knock against Rei’s as he turns towards him on the couch. “Did they take what they were looking for?” 

“I suppose that’s what happened, but as you know I have an open door policy, so it’s more accurate to say I had some nosy guests. They left quite satisfied with themselves.” Rei chuckles ruefully. 

“Why not, like, call the police? They stole something and hurt you, I’m so confused. Wait, let me guess, it’s too complicated and otherworldly to get the law involved, isn’t it?” When Rei laughs in admission, a mostly silent chuckle punctuated with a few _ha_ ’s, Kaoru punches his shoulder lightly. “You sound like a TV show character sometimes. Are you and those kids okay, at least? That sounds so freaky.”

“I assure you they’re alright. Nobody but me encountered them, thankfully. The incident is making me reassess security measures for that reason, however. I hate restricting the more timid guests, but for their own safety... Things will have to change. There are many beings walking this earth who won’t spare the innocent. Should they find reason to come to my doorstep...” Rei zones out staring into the candle, dancing flame reflected back in his vibrant red eyes. He blinks back into the conversation, earrings glinting as he turns his head towards Kaoru. 

“It’s nothing I haven’t handled before, but I enjoy you worrying over me. It’s very sweet,” Rei’s smile is more vulnerable than it was when Kaoru greeted him at the door. He’s relieved to not be the only one with his heart on the table, even if Rei’s is still an enigma.

The barely explained anecdote is a piece of why Kaoru has been hesitant to pursue something more serious with Rei. Not only does Rei seem to have a complicated personal life, but he also talks about it in such vague terms that Kaoru feels like the dumb blonde from a horror movie who doesn’t realize he’s dating a serial killer until Dr. Sakuma has him locked up in the basement. Rei is a treat Kaoru is indulging way too much in and he probably deserves someone who’s as unhinged as himself—

Kaoru catches his runaway thought. No, a few months ago Rei’s mysterious answer would be enough to satisfy him— back then he was perfectly comfortable receiving attention and not asking about how whoever was his partner at the time was doing. The way Rei took care of him earlier without complaint compels Kaoru to press further, as well as the pinch of stress that’s forming between his eyebrows. Rei always has bags under his eyes, but now that Kaoru is paying attention, they seem deeper tonight. He was too caught up in his own misery and in retrospect, Rei was more subdued than usual when he greeted Kaoru. Obviously there’s much more going on below the surface, and even if Kaoru doesn’t _really_ want to know, his concern for Rei outweighs his urge to move past the subject.

“Jeez, I already thought that rule was kinda nuts, not gonna lie~ It’s good that everyone else is okay, but having your privacy invaded like that is gonna be stressful no matter who you are, isn’t it? It sounds like adding some locks would make _you_ feel better _.”_ Kaoru scoots as close as he can without climbing into Rei’s lap, taking one of Rei’s hands and playing with the jewelry adorning it as he speaks. “It’s kind of crazy that you’re trying so hard to play it off, actually.”

“...It has been a stressful ordeal. Thank you for understanding, Kaoru-kun.” Rei maddeningly brings their joined hands up so he can kiss Kaoru's knuckles. His beaded bracelets make a soft rattling noise as they slip down his forearm. “Sleeping at home has been difficult the past several days, admittedly.” 

“You can stay over if you want,” Kaoru suggests before thinking it through. All these little kisses are driving him crazy, making his ears hot and the hair on his neck stand up. Maybe Rei should do something about it.

“That sounds delightful~ Kaoru-kun is so reliable~” Muscles in Rei’s posture he didn’t realize were tense relax at the suggestion, and he doesn’t regret the impulse as much as he thought he would. _Reliable_ is not something Kaoru gets called, because he is not reliable. The compliment settles in his chest either way.

The purple silk slides down the new slope of Rei’s shoulder, his eyes plummeting down the steep neckline. It’s been a while since he really got his hands on Rei’s pecs, and the shadowed suggestion of them makes his pulse jump in reminder. A wispy end of his braid peeks over his collar bone. He decides it’s his turn to play with Rei’s hair, since it was so effective on himself earlier. He wraps one of Rei’s loose curls around his index finger then lets it go, playing with the fringe not braided back. Sometimes Rei doesn’t shower before they go out, and Kaoru appreciates that he bathed today. Rei melts into the couch, knocking the decorative pillow to the floor again. It’s whatever. His head falls onto the backrest and takes Kaoru's hand down with it, nuzzling into his touch like a really big housecat. He flutters his eyelashes way too fondly at Kaoru. They’re very long, so Kaoru forgives him. 

“Oh, so like, are you gonna get your stuff back from them?” He asks as he starts rubbing his thumb against Rei’s cheekbone. He got distracted by Rei being cute and forgot what he was actually going to say. That may have been part of Rei’s plan all along. 

“Mm, I don’t know. I’d very much like to. Unfortunately, as you said, it’s a bit complicated.” Then, sighing as if he just finished a book and is shutting the cover, Rei continues. “I know I’m being vague, but I’m hesitant to truly discuss the nitty gritty details of it with you. There are many ears to the ground.”

“Mm~ Good instinct, I’m a double agent~ If I were really trying, I could to~tally get all the information about it from you that I wanted~” Kaoru pinches Rei’s cheek to demonstrate his interrogation techniques. “It’s okay, though. That paranormal stuff weirds me out, if I’m being honest~”

“I hope you’re joking, I really enjoy spending time with you,” Rei pulls Kaoru the rest of the way onto his lap. He has the tiniest, most suggestive smile that’s turning his lips up in a very pretty line. 

“About which? I’m su~per serious about both things~” Kaoru skims his fingers up Rei’s chest, so lightly that the smooth fabric tickles his fingertips. His fingers interlock behind Rei’s head, and the line gets bigger. 

“Hm? Ah, being a double agent. I understand that my livelihood is hard to believe, especially for someone as skeptical as yourself~” Rei’s lacking personal space doesn’t seem like as much of a problem with his fingernails sneaking under Kaorus hoodie and walking up his spine. Each press is way too light to leave a mark. 

“Thank you for understanding,” Kaoru imitates Rei’s voice.

Rei laughs again, and now that his eyes are shut and his mouth is open, Kaoru is comfortable catching his lower lip in a quick kiss. 

The response is immediate, Rei expanding to fill the empty space between them like he was waiting for it. Kaoru backs up and is deeply pleased when Rei follows to keep their lips connected. Wondering how far he can go, Kaoru leans his weight backwards onto Rei’s dully sharp claws. The minutely focused pain contrasts nicely with how softly Rei runs his tongue over Kaorus teeth. Giggles bubble out of him when Rei folds forward to keep up, nails dragging ticklishly for the brief second his hands are changing position. The centers of his palms are hot against Kaoru's skin when his fingertips are still icy cold. 

Mindful of Rei’s earrings, his hands slide down Rei’s neck to his exposed chest, pushing his shirt aside to feel the curve of Rei’s ribcage. Silver chains brush his digits in the process, warm from their privileged proximity to Rei. His pale chest rises and falls unevenly under Kaorus touch. Noses rub together as they swap spit. Kaoru's thumbs massage the tender gap of his ribcage and with an appreciative hum, Rei’s claws dig a little deeper. Kaoru arches into it, nonexistent space between them compressed even more. Making out with Rei always escalates quickly. Confidence he lacked all week starts heating up in the pit below his stomach, hungry for something decidedly not pancakes. Kissing boys is so nice when they have stubble and big hands. 

“Kaoru-kun,” The kisses Rei peppers up his cheekbone to his ear are already spit-slick, leaving a tingling after sensation. Hearing his name on Rei’s tongue like that makes his dick twitch. 

“Yeah, baby?” Kaoru wraps his hands loosely around Rei’s throat while he groans in Kaorus ear, tail end wheezy as he squeezes Rei’s windpipe. Rei’s hand feels huge where it’s sliding up and down his waist, and more secure than any impersonal handshake he received this week.

“Mmn, it’s nothing,” Unacceptable answer, but Rei keeps going past his earlobe, kissing his hairline behind it. When Kaoru tightens his grip on Rei’s throat, Rei comes back to kiss his lips again. Kaoru keeps him there for a couple moments before he lets go so Rei can speak. “You have impressive interrogation skills~ It’s hard not marking up skin as beautiful as yours, is all~” He hums, caressing Kaoru's spine with his nails.

Kaoru groans as he circles Rei’s tongue with his own, body jolting to attention at the suggestion. When he thinks about it, the idea of waking up tomorrow in any state but covered in hickeys and scratches would be a travesty. For half a second the nails pinch his skin, and he grinds down against Rei’s thigh imagining semi-permanent proof of the pain. It’s barely anything except the heat of Rei’s palms and an inorganic acrylic touch, but his back muscles twitch for more.

“I was worried about my family seeing, not the hickey itself, y’know?” Kaoru regrets explaining himself, because Rei’s smirk turns into an apologetic frown. “Oh my God, don’t look at me like that. It’s fine, I was being overdramatic, seriously~” 

Rei had given him a hickey right before he had to spend the afternoon with his step brother, and although nothing about a purple bruise on his neck would reveal the gender of who left it there, Kaoru had overreacted and shoved Rei off him. Suddenly paranoid, Kaoru continued shoving him until Rei was a dejected and confused pile at his doorstep. He didn’t realize Rei interpreted it as _never do that again_ , but in hindsight it’s hard to draw any other conclusion from that reaction. “I’m sorry for kicking you out like that, you didn’t do anything wrong. Sometimes, I just get... y’know?”

“I’m sorry for causing you so much stress, your family situation sounds fraught. I didn’t mean to add to it,” Rei’s hands are motionless and careful on his back. It’s pure agony. “We’ve gotten quite sidetracked, but after earlier tonight, I still want to make sure that you’re alright—“

Kaoru pulls Rei in by the necklace and interrupts him with a kiss. “Can we talk about it later? Please? Sorry for bringing it up, I’m fine~ Let’s make up for last time, I wanna bleed tonight, baby~”

“Oh, if Kaoru-kun insists,” Rei sighs, still lost in guilt he shouldn’t be feeling. He really hates the concerned tilt of Rei’s eyebrows. 

Trying to make up for ruining the mood, Kaoru does the simple thing that always gets Rei going, for some reason: taking out his earrings for him. It doesn’t seem like a fetish or anything, just Rei being turned on by a little romantic gesture. Realizing what’s happening as he undoes the latch of the first hoop, Rei’s guilt-ridden eyes soften and fall shut. His eyelashes look particularly lush with the eyeliner, and Kaoru feels the need to kiss his eyelids while he has the chance. By the time he’s taking out the second earring, the smile is back on Rei’s face and his eyes are alight again. Rei holds him steady while Kaoru awkwardly half-turns to put the earrings on the coffee table. 

“You’re so kind to me,” Rei blushes, and then finally scrapes his nails down Kaorus back hard enough to leave stripes of white-hot pain. Kaoru shudders in his lap. “Good boys like you deserve to be clawed as much as they need, and you need it badly, don’t you?” 

_Good boy_ does things to him, and Rei loves exploiting it. Kaorus choked, whiny moan gets lapped up by Rei, who’s fingernails are so light against his skin now they might as well not be there. In frustration he starts rocking back and forth on Rei’s thigh, chasing the acrylics with very little success. Rei’s nails dance around his torso, smoothly unbuttoning Kaoru's jeans on their way up his happy trail. A finger circles his nipple, refusing to do anything else but tease. His rhythm stutters when Rei digs into his chest muscles, and Kaoru can relate a little bit to prey caught in a hawks talons. Kaoru moans again and licks sweat along Rei’s jawline. He’s probably enjoying himself way more, though. Boy sodium is so delicious— it’s one of the greatest discoveries he’s made. Definitely enjoying himself more. Besides, he’s not prey. 

Before Rei can open his mouth and say more vile things to milk humiliating reactions out of him, Kaoru wraps his hands around his neck again. Rei’s hips buck up and his hands rake down Kaoru's torso. His chokehold tightens and he grinds back against Rei as he feels skin break, white spots flashing behind his eyes. They writhe together, Rei’s face and neck turning pink while the nails start using him like a scratching post. It’s painfully good when a claw catches in already opened skin— tears well up in Kaoru's eyes as he moans. Holding Rei’s neck firmly and kissing him is such a pleasure, the uneven hitched gasps of air between spitty kisses tell Kaoru that Rei is prioritizing kissing him over breathing and that’s really, really, sexy. His hips squirm under Kaoru like it’ll relieve pressure on his throat, acrylics scrabbling for purchase to rip his skin open. When he can feel a blissful, thin trickle of blood down his back, Kaoru releases Rei. 

Barely taking a breath, Rei lunges for Kaorus neck. The moment when Kaoru can feel Rei’s incisors sinking into his skin but not breaking it yet, he flexes his hips. The surface tension drives him crazy. Rei breaks skin his body goes taut, shaky jaw falling open silently. Pain blooms hot and liquid in his neck. He whines and Rei’s teeth sink deeper, claws holding him in place puncture flesh, and all he can do is whine again. Fangs dislodged, Rei presses his tongue flat to the bite and sucks. The stimulation is so overwhelming, pooled tears roll down his cheeks. 

When Rei finally spares his neck, his mouth comes back to kiss Kaoru, tongue rolling a mouthful of blood into Kaoru's own. Iron washes over his palate in a gross but satisfying way. Drool and blood that he couldn’t swallow dribbles past his lips. Rei makes an unnecessarily loud and frankly disgusting slurping noise as he catches the spit before it rolls down Kaoru's chin. Kaoru gasps, shaky from pain and the taste of his own blood between their mouths. A chaste kiss is pressed to the corner of his open lips, and Rei bites the other side of his neck. 

Kaoru undoes the snap buttons of Rei’s jeans, palming Rei through his leopard print underwear. Rei’s teeth were already digging into Kaoru’s neck, and the guttural groan that vibrates his broken skin is so painfully delicious Kaoru's eyes water. Stroking Rei’s twitching cock through his underwear, Rei keeps muttering praise that turns off the logical part of his mind and makes him rut desperately against his thigh. He and Rei manage to shuffle Rei’s pants and underwear down. As soon as Kaoru sees Rei’s dick bounce up, glistening at the head with precum and so pink and veiny, Kaoru thinks that he might really, actually, honest to God, for real, die if he leaves Rei’s cock unsucked for any longer.

“Rei-kun, Rei-kun,” Kaoru pants, lips pressed open to Rei’s temple. Instead of responding verbally, Rei’s nails slip past his underwear, and Kaoru's brain short circuits as they slowly and methodically drag between his asscheeks.

“Rei-ku~n, I vant to su~ck your di~ck~” What the fuck? Kaorus brain really has shut down, evident in the stupid vampire voice that comes out of his mouth.

Rei cackles, incredulously victorious, flopping over sideways with Kaoru on the couch and stretching on top of him to grind their bodies together and kiss. 

“Oh my God, kill me, I seriously have no clue where that even came from,” Voice tiny, he ducks to hide his face in Rei’s neck, like that will save him. His face heats up to a dangerous temperature with embarrassment. Rei smells like not-sulfur and citrus and a little like sweat.

Twisting devilishly against him, Rei coaxes Kaoru out with a couple hickeys. It’s hard to lock lips with how wickedly Rei is grinning, but his mortification mostly dissolves back into arousal. His ears keep burning. As good as it feels rolling their hips together, Kaorus getting a little impatient, so he gives Rei’s braid a healthy tug. The elastic comes out with his grip, tresses unwinding and tickling Kaoru's face. With a final delighted nip to Kaorus lip, Rei peels away and stands up, obviously still laughing internally from the crinkle of his eyes. 

“Shall we take this to the bedroom~?” Rei doesn’t wait for a reply, fondly patting Kaorus' ankle as he turns towards the loft ladder. 

Inviting himself up to the loft like that, Kaoru wonders if Rei thinks he’s moving in permanently, not just spending one night. To take his confidence down a notch, Kaoru kicks his ass playfully, dislodging Rei’s precariously low jeans into a free fall to his knees. As Kaoru laughs at him, Rei steps on the cuffs of the jeans, fluidly pulling them off without missing a beat. He looks ridiculous with his shirt barely hanging onto his shoulders and his dick hard, poking out between the shirttails. The sight of Rei clothed in one second and pantless the next is too much— Kaoru collapses back on the couch in an uproar, unable to quell his giggles or wipe the dorky grin off his face before Rei leans over the banister above him and grabs at the air between them impatiently. 

Eagerly climbing the rungs, Kaoru looks over his shoulder at the couch and has a hard time believing that mere hours ago he was laying there, too depressed to move. He’ll have to show Rei how grateful he is for his company tonight. He’s at the top of the ladder in record time, immediately being kissed and pulled towards the bed by the drawstrings of his hoodie. When the back of Rei’s knees hit the bed and he tumbles backwards, Kaoru follows suit. 

“You’re so cruel, still being fully clothed like that,” Rei sniffs and mimes wiping away a tear. “Hiding all my hard work under this hoodie~ Kaoru-kun is so heartless~”

“Chill, chillllllll~ I know it’s hard, but you have to stop kissing me so I can take this off~” Kaoru laughs, harmlessly exasperated. 

Rei whines and finishes nibbling on a hickey he left earlier, then pushes Kaoru back off the bed expectantly. He props himself up on an elbow to watch, shirt finally slipping all the way off his shoulder. All the shadows are somehow darker on Rei than anywhere else in the room, and sexier. Bloodstained, kiss-swollen lips curl upwards. The divot of his collarbone is impossibly deep, and a sheen of sweat makes his skin glow in the soft warm light. His hair has been shaken out, curlier and frizzier than it normally is. The shining wet tip of his cock rests lightly on Kaorus duvet, and Rei rolls his hips enticingly when he catches Kaoru staring at it. A shameless streak of precum darkens the tropical patterned material. Kaoru would lick the spot clean, if the source wasn’t immediately available. He looks like such an unbelievably hot mess. 

As alluring as Rei is, he can stay expectant for a moment. Kaoru turns to the light switch panel, turning the downstairs lights off so the space is only illuminated by candlelight. He considers the lava lamp, but realizes how lame it would be to turn on in front of Rei. With only a few strands of string lights to see by now, his loft feels intimate and cozy. It has to, there’s not much space for anything but the bed, a dresser, and a weird bean bag chair he’s on the verge of tossing out. Rei _ooo_ ’s at the changed ambiance. 

The pants go first, since wearing them is becoming unbearable. He sighs in relief when he fully unzips them, winking at Rei as he slips them off. Rei smiles hungrily, resting his chin on his hand. Kaoru skims his fingers under the elastic band of his underwear, slowly working them down his hips. His freed dick bounces up in celebration. Stepping up and out of the garment, he stretches the elastic and fires them at Rei’s chest like a rubber band. Before they make contact, Rei catches the pair mid arc and inhales deeply as he presses them to his nose, mischievously keeping eye contact. Snorting, Kaoru pulls the hoodie and t-shirt off in one go, material still covering his eyes when he hears Rei gasp. 

He almost wishes the hoodie was still covering them— he’s so unworthy of the reverent look Rei is giving him, he wants to shrink away from his stare. He’s not used to this kind of attention.

“Oh dear, Kaoru-kun...” Goosebumps rise up his skin— Rei’s face is a flattering shade of rose, one elegant hand raised to cover his mouth as his wide eyes unblinkingly take Kaoru in. 

“I’ve ruined your beautiful skin... Turn around for me, I believe I did my best work on your backside.”

Any teasing he wants to retaliate with that will bring them back to his comfort zone dies on his tongue, swallowed as he obediently turns around. His heart is beating so hard it might bruise itself. The candles downstairs have burnt for so long, they’re small pins of flickering light in pools of liquid wax. His name, or a low, needy and satisfied version of it, sighs across his raw and raised skin, the suggestion of touch sending a shiver down his spine. How did Rei get so close, so silently? It doesn’t matter when his lips ghost over a hypersensitive bite mark and his willowy arms wrap around Kaorus waist like he’s made of paper-thin glass. Instincts tell him to lean back against Rei’s chest, but his mile-high walls keep his spine stiff. Tracing a red scratch on his hip bone, Rei breathes kisses against the side of his neck, up his jaw, and Kaoru struggles to turn his head in time to kiss his mouth.

The kiss is so tender that Kaoru almost feels sick. He’s going to die like this, Rei lovingly sucking on the lip he split open earlier, his own blood being the last thing he tastes instead of Rei’s dick. He wants to pretend that’s why he’s feeling weepy, but after everything Rei has done for him tonight, he knows that would be unfair to Rei, even if he kept the thought to himself. He can’t breathe— caught between how badly he both wants to run away and kiss Rei back. Nonetheless, his dick is still achingly hard between his legs. It takes all his willpower to turn around in Rei’s hold, quietly rocking their lengths together to wipe the overwhelmingly romantic look off Rei’s face and replace it with a lustful one.

“Stop distracting me, I’m trying to blow you~” Kaoru undoes Rei’s grip on his waist, index finger in the middle of his chest to push him back towards the bed. 

“Of course, who am I to stop you?” Rei chuckles. Blink-and-you’ll-miss-it disappointment flashes in Rei’s eyes. He wants to collapse on the floor and cry for forgiveness for being the way he is, but the fortress between himself and genuine admissions of affection is fortified too well. 

Kaoru guides him backwards to sit on the edge of the bed, Rei’s knees part automatically. He technically still has the silk shirt on, too preoccupied to pull the fallen sleeve back into place. Kaoru pecks Rei’s mouth, slowly peppering kisses down his body until he has to kneel to kiss his abdomen. When he looks up at Rei there’s no trace of melancholy, it’s all anticipation. Kaoru blinks up at him like he missed the disappointed expression. 

“Baby, you’re so big,” Kaoru let’s his breath puff over Rei’s cock, hands massaging the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He rests his head on one of Rei’s legs, admiring how greedily his dick bobs in the air. “I’ll try my best, but I don’t think I can take all of you yet~” His hand moves closer, fingers carding through Rei’s pubes. 

“Oh, that’s alright. Your best is all I ask for,” Rei groans as Kaoru makes eye contact, spitting on his palm. His hand finds Kaoru's hair at the same time that Kaoru gives his length a slow pump, base to tip. Precum drips onto Kaoru's thigh.

For a bit Kaoru keeps laying against Rei’s thigh, the muscles twitching as he gently jerks Rei off. The first time his mouth was near a penis he was so nervous he could have thrown up, but after some hesitant licks he resigned himself to being a total slut for it. There’s no citrus or not-sulfur down here, just Rei’s heady scent. As he runs his thumb under Rei’s foreskin, he sighs happily. Cock is perfectly hard and hot and heavy in his hand. He watches more precum well up, and catches the bitter salty fluid on his tongue before it goes to waste. The hand in his hair helpfully brushes his bangs behind his ear, acrylic nails stroking his hairline attentively. He gives Rei’s base a fond squeeze, wetly kissing the enlarged veins on the side of his dick as he does so. 

Rei cants against Kaoru's lips, breathing heavily as Kaorus pulse. Getting the message, he slides up to the tip, letting Rei gently fuck into his mouth. He relaxes and breathes with the thrusts as they stretch his jaw open, one hand finding Rei’s hip bone in case he needs him to slow down. Running his tongue along the bottom of Rei’s cock to the best of his ability, Kaoru is able to swallow around half of Rei’s length before his throat tickles. Rei twitching inside him, he pushes himself as far down as he can until his throat seizes up. He pulls back off to catch his breath, and Rei purrs at him.

Kaoru smiles sweetly at him, lapping his cock then taking him into his mouth again. Rei sighs shakily, grip on Kaoru's hair tightening. He bobs up and down and when he’s at the threshold of gagging, Rei holds him in place for a few extra moments. Mouth too full, Kaoru tries swallowing as the tickling feeling gets uncomfortable. It doesn’t alleviate anything, but Rei moans and rocks deeper. He hits Kaoru's gag reflex, and Kaoru tears up as he desperately tries to swallow around the head of his dick. Kaoru squirms as his body lurches into a gag, dizzy from the smell and taste of Rei and from the lack of oxygen. Rei pulls Kaoru back, cooing while Kaoru takes a shuddering breath, spit rolling out his lax mouth to the area rug below. The half-coherent praise simmers in his abdomen, his own dick throbbing with need. Apparently he’s crying again, because Rei takes the time to wipe tears up with the pad of his thumb and salaciously lick them off his digit. 

“Good boy, so earnest. You’re cute when you’re drooling on my cock,” Rei curls Kaoru's hair around his fingers for a better grip. His eyes are half lidded and so aroused as they look down at Kaoru.

“Is that the only time I’m cute~?” His throat croaks trying to wrap around words instead of dick.

“Of course not, Kaoru-kun is just _especially_ cute when he’s being such a hard worker,” Rei breathes sincerely down at him, pushing Kaoru back onto his dick before he can respond. 

Clearly having more experience in this department than him, Kaoru lets Rei guide him to and from his cock, focusing on breathing instead. Rei’s hand is firm at the base of his skull, grounding as the rest of his consciousness is muddled by the rhythmic piston pressure in his mouth. Kaoru chokes out a moan as Rei pulls out and rocks his cock against his open, wet lips. The slick head rubs against his cheek and adds to the sticky mess of tears and drool. Rei slips back in his mouth and starts picking up speed, needy affirmations tumbling out of his mouth while thrusting closer and closer to Kaorus gag reflex. He can’t understand anything Rei is saying, only catching _good boy_ , the sloppy noise of Rei penetrating him overwhelming. His grip on Rei’s hip tightens, he’s so turned on by having his throat used for Rei’s pleasure even as the simple things, like inhaling and exhaling, become almost impossible to do. One of his hands fumbles up, disoriented as he rolls Rei’s balls in his palm. 

“K-Kaoru-kun, oh—“ His rhythm starts to stutter and despite Rei’s tightening grip on his scalp, Kaoru dislodges himself. Sweat and tears block his vision, so he blinks until he can see the chains glittering on Rei’s shiny chest clearly. Rei stares down at him, sucking in his lower lip and gnawing on it as Kaoru sticks out his tongue, patiently waiting to be a cum receptacle. With a few more firm strokes and an undone moan, Rei spills his nasty jizz on Kaorus tongue. Erratic thrusting launches the head of his cock away from his lips, splashing the last spurts dangerously close to his eye. 

Still riding out his orgasm, Rei pants and gives Kaoru's hair distracted pats as he leans back on the bed. Kaoru lets his dick twitch against his lips for a moment, wiping his face off when Rei falls out of his mouth. 

“Look at you, such a sloppy mess~ Kaoru-kun is a good boy, so dirty,” Rei slithers off the bed, landing halfway on Kaoru and halfway on the floor in a shaky mess of limbs. He holds Kaoru still, licking jizz and blood and tears and sweat off his face. Kaoru pinches his eyes shut, feeling like a smothered kitten. It’s not an effective grooming method since it just replaces it all with spit. 

“And who’s fault is that~?” He pushes his sweaty bangs back as he catches his breath and his ears gradually stop ringing. 

Rei ignores him— now that it’s an option, he’s busy kissing Kaoru’s forehead. Up close, winding black hairs are plastered to Rei’s pink cheeks, his lips parted and glossy, his breath heating up the air between them. Even if he were fully clothed, he might get arrested for indecent exposure. Kaoru pulls a hair out of his mouth for him. Breathing in time with Rei is intoxicating. He shivers and rocks up when one of Rei’s acrylics teases the underside of his cock.

“You’ve been so neglected, haven’t you?” He’s never been more relieved than he is when Rei’s fingers curl around his dick, slowly stroking him. His other hand hovers over the claw marks on Kaorus' back, the ultralight touch lights his nerves on fire. Full body wobbling, he presses Rei against the side of his bed and starts leaving faint, shaky hickeys on his jawbone.

They manage to scramble onto the bed, Rei rolls over underneath Kaoru, his back muscles ripple gracefully under his shirt as he raises his hips to brush against Kaoru's cock. His ass is so soft. When he holds Rei’s shuddering hips in place, dripping cock resting on the cleft of his ass, Rei’s hair spills all over his shoulders and duvet. The nape of his neck is so tantalizing as he spreads Rei’s cheeks and squishes his dick between them, he stretches out on top of him to lick the sweaty skin. Boy sodium. With the rise and fall of Rei’s chest, he thrusts into the slick, velvety pressure and knows he won’t last much longer.

“Baby, you feel so good,” He mumbles against Rei’s shoulder. Rei melts into the bed and reaches back to hold Kaorus hand, fully becoming putty when Kaoru interlaces their fingers. Rei rocks with him and replies incomprehensibly into the mattress. Kaoru feels Rei’s cheek swell into a smile when he awkwardly strains to kiss it. 

Skin firey hot from exertion, Kaoru leans his head on Rei’s equally hot shoulder. It’s too awkward of an angle to keep kissing Rei’s face, so he dedicates himself to leaving more faint hickeys on his shoulder blade. Rei’s bangles rattle as he thrusts against him. Finally getting stimulation is just as satisfying as watching his dick slide between Rei’s toned butt cheeks.

His orgasm hits as Rei clenches his cheeks around him. Moaning a long note, he loses the ability to focus on anything but the fireworks behind his eyelids and Rei pushing back into his thrusts. Kaoru lets go of Rei’s hips, wrapping his arms around Rei’s chest as he pushes him into the bed and ruts erratically against him through his last waves of euphoria, leaving him and Rei collapsed in a pile at the end. He feels a little bad for getting so many of his bodily fluids on Rei’s shirt, but from how sweetly Rei sighs his name, he thinks it’s fine. Rei’s soothing shoulder blade rubs against his cheekbone as Rei twists onto his back again, smiling blissfully up at him once they’re facing each other. 

With his bird's nest hair pushed away from his forehead and his cheeks ruddy, Rei looks so much younger and softer than he did at Kaoru's doorstep all dressed up. People shouldn’t be allowed to have such kissable Cupid's bow lips, but since there’s nothing he can do about it, Kaoru just sighs and kisses him lazily. They’re mostly just breathing each other’s air as they wait for their pulses to slow down. His eyeliner is smudged, vaguely framing his crimson eyes. Something about how gorgeously his wet eyelashes are clumped together yanks at his taut heartstrings, and he’s tearing up again because of it. Rei hums a questioning note and wraps his legs around Kaorus hips to pull them impossibly closer together. 

“I’m okay,” He says, dropping his forehead against Rei’s. They’re so sweaty and gross. “I’m okay, I just miss—“ On the tip of his tongue, Kaoru swallows around what he’s really been avoiding thinking about, a reflexive avoidance he barely has to think about anymore, which hurts in its own way. He misses the person who knew when he’d had enough of boring family meetings and take him on a walk for some fresh air, his mom. He swallows. 

“I just missed you, Rei-kun. I don’t think I said so earlier.” Once it’s out there, he realizes how true it is. 

“Ohh, I see. So that’s why Kaoru-kun was crying before,” Rei teases, but he looks genuinely touched by Kaorus' admission. He hugs Kaoru with his legs, foot trailing up and down his thigh. 

Kaoru knows the comment is Rei trying to politely prod him into opening up, and Kaoru isn’t opposed to rudely ignoring the invitation. 

“Haha, I’m sorry about that~” Rei is brushing Kaoru's hair again, tilting his own head away to coax Kaoru into the crook of his neck. He goes willingly— it’s a good hiding spot. “But really, you don’t have to worry about it. You look soo~o exhausted, babe, I won’t make those eye bags any deeper making you listen to me whine, okay~? I was just crying about the same things I always do, I’ll be fine. I mean it. It’s top secret, like your burglary~”

Rei makes a dissatisfied noise. “I recall Kaoru-kun promising to tell me about his woes earlier. You’re consideration is touching, but it’s rather impolite to break a promise after I upheld my end of it.”

“Mm~ I think you’re twisting the terms and conditions, I don’t remember promising anything to you~ Rei-kun is really nosy, isn’t he?” It’s time to come out of his hiding spot and kiss the tip of Rei’s nose. 

“Forgive me, I suppose it’s the nature of my profession bleeding into my personal life,” Rei chuckles, the silent one he does when he’s offended but is pretending not to be. 

Annoyed with how entitled Rei feels towards the inner workings of his heart, Kaoru pretends the sound is as lighthearted as Rei wants him to think it is. Rei’s insistence on the subject only makes him want to run for the hills more than before. Every time they’re having a sweet, harmless moment, one of them has to interrupt it by getting too close or drifting too far. He’s not sure who’s to blame right now. In selfishness, he decides that it’s Rei’s fault for trying to pry open such a stubborn clamshell. 

“You’re forgiven, but only because I’m so generous~” 

“Oh, thank you. Kaoru-kuns generosity is one of his most charming features. I’ll respect your desire to withhold, but please...” The unsatisfied tint of his face disappears, colored instead with the tender expression Kaoru has a hard time looking at directly. Rei’s revenge, he supposes. “...Know that you could never exhaust me. Being here with you has been rejuvenating, so thank you for allowing me to rely on your healing presence. I’ll always listen to all of your complaints, even if you repeat yourself a thousand times~ Now... May I ask something unrelated of you? Feel free to say no.”

“Oh man, what is it?” Nervousness about what Rei is going to ask doesn’t outweigh the conflicted feeling in his heart from Rei’s words. He’s so in the wrong here. He’s used to being a disappointment, but this aches differently in his chest from usual. 

“...Would it bother you if I went out and had a cigarette?” Rei plays with Kaoru's hair like he’s ready to be berated for even asking. 

“Um, no, that’s fine? I’ll even keep you company outside, it’s too brisk for you to be alone out there~” Kaoru thought Rei had quit smoking, but he isn’t going to pry. It’s not his place to judge. Maybe the nicotine withdrawal is why Rei is shaking minutely under him. 

“Thank you, it’s been a long week,” Rei offers as an explanation as he kisses Kaoru's jaw. “Shall we clean up and go coldly suffer on the sidewalk?”

“No, fuck the apartment buildings rules. Let’s just bundle up in a blanket on my balcony. You’re just so pretty with blood on your face, I don’t think you should wash it off yet~”

“Oh, that sounds much better. I do look good in red, don’t I~?” Rei smiles, more shy than Kaoru expected.

“You do, especially in my shade of it~ Okay, three, two, one, let’s go~”

They roll out of bed, Rei’s shirt finally falling off completely when he stands up. It’s a cold spring night, they should definitely put on clothes, but he’s not tired of Rei’s naked body yet. Rei seems to agree, leaving his shirt where it fell as he climbs down the ladder, catching the duvet Kaoru tosses him from above with an _oof_ before he makes his way to his backpack. All the candles downstairs have sputtered out, but Rei is confident in his navigational abilities and joins Kaoru at the balcony door with a lighter and cigarette between his fingers. His hip bones are so pale in the moonlight by the door that Kaoru reconsiders his disbelief in ghosts for a moment. 

Before he opens the door, Kaoru bundles the two of them up. They really should just put on some clothes, but that would muffle the shiver he feels run down Reis spine at the cold purple night air. His chest pressed into Rei’s back for warmth, they awkwardly waddle onto the balcony. They manage to sit down on the floor and tuck the blanket all around themselves, protected from the elements save for Rei’s hands and their heads, making for a sticky two-headed beast. He wraps his arms lazily around Rei’s midsection. It's nice feeling Rei settle against him with a sigh, expanding as he takes a drag of the cigarette. The fresh air blowing against his face reminds him that there’s a layer of dried spit on him. Gross.

Rei’s wrist unfurls in an offering gesture, cigarette filter pointed at Kaoru’s mouth. It feels like a test, somehow. 

“I’m all set, but thanks.” Kaoru doesn’t care if he fails or passes the test, tobacco taste worse than Rei’s cum.

“Good kid. Your laugh is too pretty to be ruined by smoke.” Rei hums approvingly. 

Kaoru doesn’t really have anything to say to that, so he just second hand smokes and looks between the banister slats over Rei’s head. Most of the apartment windows across the street are dark, except his anime curtained friends window is still flickering with the blue light of a TV. Distantly, no louder than the gentle wind gliding through his hair, Kaoru can hear cars passing each other a few blocks from his sleeping residential area. The slices of sky he can see between buildings are a dark violet, tinged around the edges with air pollution yellow. He sits on one of the orange plastic stools when he’s too lonely to be in his apartment all alone, refilling his social battery with the quiet bustle. He missed it when he was gone.

The contrast of Rei’s warm skin and the chilly night air that’s weighing heavy on his eyelids cocoons him into a sleepy trance. They sit cradled on the balcony long after Rei finishes his cigarette, no pressure to do anything but share body heat and absently listen to the quiet street below. Kaoru’s forehead falls onto Rei’s shoulder at some point as he starts to doze off. His shoulder rises and falls like a boat rocking in the water. Under the blanket, Rei holds his knee and hypnotically rubs his thumb back and forth over it. In his drowsy state, he considers asking Rei to move in because he’s getting addicted to cuddling with him. 

An undetermined amount of time passes, interrupted jarringly by Rei’s phone ringing. Kaoru blinks blearily— he didn’t even see him bring it outside with them. Rei slouches against him when he sees the caller ID— 💢🤠💩🔦⚔️. To Kaoru, it’s only a random assortment of emojis. He wonders if his own number is saved as cryptically. 

“I have to take this,” Rei mopes into the crook of Kaorus neck.

“It’s okay, I was gonna go wash up soon, anyways. If we really fell asleep out here, I think we’d, like, get hypothermia. Not sexy, not sexy~” Kaoru kisses his temple. He was content sitting here until they got hypothermia, but he won’t make Rei ask for privacy. “I’ll leave the bathwater for you~” 

Bravely, Kaoru stands up ass-naked and quickly rewraps Rei in the duvet as he becomes unbearably cold. Rei mouths _thank you_ to him as he brings the phone to his ear, expression setting into severe lines when they break eye contact. 

It’s so fucking cold without his living space heater. Kaoru can’t shut the glass door quickly enough. He shivers all the way to the bathroom, relishing in the hot water and the feeling of being clean again when he’s finally under the shower heads spray. The water can’t be as hot as he’s like, the high temperature would make his scratching post back sting, the bad kind of hurt.

When he’s at least rinsed off, Kaoru stands from the shower stool to see why Rei was looking at him in such an unspeakable way earlier. Deep pink lines rake down his chest in groups of fours, crossing over and over each other in a raised and raw hatching. Skin is broken in places, the brilliant red an accent on his abs. He traces them with aroused fascination, turning around and looking over his shoulder to see his back, scratches stinging with the contortion. He hisses, pleased. Rei really went to town on his back, it’s almost entirely covered in streaks of that sensitive shade of pink and red. The claw marks will be there for at least a few days, and Kaoru looks forward to the reminder, even though tonight has been a bit of an emotional roller coaster. They hurt really nicely.

Rei is clearly a person with high expectations— and has somehow gotten the impression that Kaoru can meet them. Did he hold Kaoru like that out of sincere feelings towards him, or was he just admiring his own work? He says a lot of sappy stuff, too. Like his own affection towards Rei, Kaoru isn’t sure how deep the weird smelling goth boys feelings run. The idea of Rei being so gentle with him and meaning it is daunting. Like the other boys Kaoru has started flirting with since he moved away from the Hakazes eyes, he wasn’t seeking anything long term or meaningful from Rei. Although he gave Kaoru so many chances to open up, Kaoru shot them all down and was still rewarded with late night balcony cuddles. Does Rei see something in him, despite all the mixed signals he sends?

Non-conducive for the much needed sleep he’s about to get, his heart rate starts picking up again. Kaoru caps off his overthinking with one more admiration of a violently purple hickey by his throat and sits back down to bathe. At the very least, he’d probably mope if this were the last time he and Rei saw each other. At the very most, Kaoru doesn’t want to think about it now. 

As he scrubs himself down, his thoughts drift back through the week. His family has strict expectations of him, many impossible for him to meet without sacrificing parts of himself. It’s selfish of him to flaunt those expectations as much as he does, but maybe it’s a necessity. What’s the point of gaining their approval when he would have to give up on nights like this? He could never laugh freely or love freely or get clawed to pieces freely under their watch— and those are the only things he wants to do. All he stands to gain is more photos of himself in khakis, a pre-ordained wife, and a couple firmly impersonal handshakes. Yuck. He rinses the aloe coconut shampoo out of his hair. Hypothermia sounds better.

Rei is still huddled on the balcony when he leaves the steamy bathroom squeaky clean, so he climbs into bed with his phone and waits for him. Kaoru checks his texts— he has an unread one from Chiaki asking if he wants to go to the pool tomorrow ( _no_ ), one from Arashi asking him to cover her shift tomorrow ( _no_ ), a really stupid but hilarious meme from Mikejima ( _lmaooo dude where do u even find these help_ 😭🤣🤣), and five from Rei talking about how he misses Kaoru and wants to see him soon, when can he come over? Kaoru-kun, are you there? Maybe it’s a little cute how clingy the guy can be, actually.

_Creepy guy_ 🙊☺️ doesn’t feel like an accurate contact name for Rei. Even though Rei is so intense he has difficulty breathing sometimes, he’s obviously doing it out of care. He still doesn’t trust Rei, though. Kaoru changes his name to _weird cutie_ 🙊🤗💜. Okay, too much. Kaoru backspaces on the purple heart, leaving analysis of his feelings towards Rei at that for the night. 

Kaoru drifts off again, woken when the balcony door slides open and shut. His heart sinks as Rei immediately collects his belongings. Is Rei really going to dip on him without even saying bye? Maybe he deserves it for sending so many mixed signals tonight. He hears the shower head turn on. Hopefully he’s just bathing. Too invested in whether he’s being abandoned or not, Kaoru sits in bed restlessly rolling his phone over and over in his hand. He rubs his face against the fuzzy orange pillow that Chiaki said looks like a chicken nugget one time and ever since, it’s the only thing he can think about every time he sees it on his bed. If Rei is leaving, this is karma catching up with him for doing the same to so many girls in the past. 

When the bathroom door opens he holds his breath, the loneliness building in his chest alleviated when he hears Rei cross the main room and begin climbing to the loft. Rei’s head comes into view at the top of the ladder, hair much tamer than it was last Kaoru saw it. Wordlessly, he heaves the duvet onto the loft and climbs all the way up himself. He’s wearing a pair of thin-framed glasses, an oversized T-shirt with bats printed on it, and zebra print briefs. His face is still sternly set until he sees that Kaoru is still awake, angles softening with fondness. Kaoru's heart hurts, in a good way.

“I didn’t know you need glasses~ The nerdy look is cute on you, Rei-kun~” Kaoru nestles into the pillows as Rei spreads the blanket over him. 

Still quiet, Rei crawls up the bed and attentively tucks the duvet in around him. Kaoru lets him fuss, noting how drained he looks. His eyes are puffy with exhaustion. Tough phone call. When he’s satisfied with his work, Rei pushes Kaoru's bangs back and kisses his forehead. He stays by Kaorus hairline after, possibly just smelling Kaorus shampoo, he knows it smells delicious. When he speaks, Rei’s voice is barely a warm whisper. 

“You did well tonight, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you~ How is your back?” The weight of Rei’s hand is barely anything on his shoulder, but he can feel the concern anyways. 

_Proud of you_ fills him like helium, but he stays grounded because Rei is acting off. His breathing sounds so perfectly even, it’s suspicious. 

“I’m okay, are you? Why don’t you cuddle up with me~?” Kaoru reaches up to stroke Rei’s jawbone softly with his knuckles. His skin is cool, and his stubble is a little scratchy. 

“You’re right, you’re right. Why don’t I~? One moment,” Rei’s hand twitches on his shoulder, the suggestion of a squeeze, before he does the minimum amount of crawling possible. Laying and stretching one arm towards the edge of the bed, Rei pulls a stapled packet and pencil case from his bag. “I hope you don’t mind, but I have to do some research before bed.”

He lets Rei get away with avoiding his question. If Rei begrudgingly accepts Kaoru sobbing in his arms without explanation, he can return the favor. But Rei looks like a deflated balloon and Kaoru isn’t waking up to him dead from exhaustion besides him. What a bummer way to end his first gay relationship.

“Um~ I totally do, actually. If I have to compete for your attention with a stack of papers, I’ll get rea~lly jealous~” Kaoru reaches out and tugs on Rei’s ankle. “You look super tired, are you even gonna remember anything if you try to read? Let your big brain relax~” He pulls Rei’s bony ankle again, just coz he’s pretty sure he won’t lay down on his own without force.

“Such a fussy baby~” Rei tsks. Kaoru pinches his ankle for that, and Rei’s lips twitch towards a smile as he drops his glasses and the paper and pencil case on top of his bag and slides back up the bed. 

Kaoru climbs out of bed to unplug the string lights. Save for moonlight, the apartment is plunged into quiet darkness. His hand fumbles on the edge of the bed, and suddenly a cold vice around his wrist yanks him back under the comforter. Rei pulls him close, closer than Kaoru would’ve laid himself down. It’s as cozy as he wants to be, and he’s happy Rei closed the distance before he stressed himself out about something as simple as cuddling. It’s nice sometimes not having a second to overthink it, and just enjoy the intimacy. Kaoru hides his goofy smile in the crown of Rei’s head— Rei would definitely see it in the dark. He smells like aloe and coconut. Delicious. 

Kaoru manhandles him a little, pulling Rei’s leg over his waist as his fingers find their resting place in the crease between Rei’s thigh and hip. Rei’s hands are squished between them, and he takes an awkward moment to readjust. When Rei is happy with their position, he sighs into Kaorus chest.

“Thank you. I don’t know when to stop myself sometimes. I know being around me can be...” Rei pensively plays with Kaorus t-shirt, mumbling into Kaoru’s collarbone.

“It’s okay,” Kaoru reassures so Rei doesn’t have to finish his train of thought, since Kaoru is familiar with the destination himself. “I had a good time tonight, even though I cried so much. You’re good company, Rei-kun.”

He waits for a response, but in the next couple breaths, Rei is fast asleep. It’s impressive how fast he can drift off, but it’s probably a testament to how little rest he’s gotten lately. Kaoru wasn’t expecting it, though, and cancels his plans for pillow talk. He lays awake for an undetermined amount of time, listening to Rei sleep and the appliances in his apartment hum. Slits of moonlight from between his curtains feel warm. Rei purrs in his sleep as Kaoru starts lightly tracing his back muscles with his fingernails, and Kaoru hopes that how quickly his heart is beating won’t wake him up.

**Author's Note:**

> “this will be 6k at most” i said. “this will be a quick intro to reikaos relationship and this AU” i said. lies, lies, lies. this really took on a mind of its own and i didn’t realize until it was too late. hence, it’s a very domestic introduction to a paranormal AU. 
> 
> if u got hype over the paranormal investigators AU tag... i’m sorry. ur right to be disappointed with the lack of paranormal activity, but i promise it’s coming, so bear with me.
> 
> depending on my mood this will either be the first chapter of a longer piece or a one shot connected to the main story. i’ve been mulling over this AU for a couple months and i’m SO excited to finally dump something of it in the reikao tag. watch this space, i have plans. 👻
> 
> thank u so much for reading. u can find me on twitter @K0GABALL. don’t forget to like, comment, and subscribe!!


End file.
